A Series of SCP Composites
Summary I dunno really, just some stuff i wanted to do because i'm bored. Powers and Stats |-|SCP Researchers= Tier: High 8-C, potentially Higher, 9-C with firearms, 8-A to High 7-C with SCP-776-ARC, much higher with preparation time Name: I dunno, just call him Zvjesdin Origin: SCP Foundation (Composite) Gender: 1/4 Male, 1/4 Female, 1/4 Yes, 1/4 Varies Age: Unknown, varies physically Classification: Human, Field Researcher, Photographer, Head of Research for Site 17, Administrator,SCP-963, Personell Director, Level 4 Human Researcher, Department Head: Division of Training and Development, Antimemetics Division Agent, “Division of One” Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Is able to photograph entities otherwise unable to be detected (With SCP-515-ARC), Light Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement with SCP-515-ARC (The flash of the camera is strong enough to cause third degree burns at a close range, and blind enemies even from a mid ranged distance), Weapon Mastery (Firearms and Sabre), Animal Manipulation (SCP-408) (Has a pheromone that causes the colony to fight for them and take their orders), Invisibility and Illusion Creation with SCP-408, Fire Manipulation with SCP-295-1 (An incendiary weapon akin to a grenade that causes fires that spread anomalously fast), Regeneration (High-Low), Statistics Amplification, and Disease/Pain Resistance with SCP-427, Possession and Immortality (Types 6 and 8) with SCP-963 (Was able to override a Hive Mind containing thousands, if not millions of individuals without any effort), Absorption (Each mind that he overrides has its memories and knowledge added to Their own. It is implied that this also allows them to absorb their souls as well), Duplication with SCP-963-2 (Each body a 963-2 touches has its associated mind turn into an identical copy of their consciousness), Radiation Manipulation and Biological Manipulation with the Atomic Revolver (Causes those who are shot by it to contract fast growing tumors that kills them within minutes), Information Manipulation (Their face cannot be captured digitally without being covered by a randomized animal image), can ignore conventional durability with SCP-1023-ARC as long as the enemy is enhanced through a mental skill, Weather Manipulation with SCP-776-ARC (Can create a small static shot, large fireballs, large quantities of water, freeze water in its vicinity, create an F-4 Tornado, and create earthquakes up to 7.8 on the Richter Scale), expert Hand to Hand Combatant, Memory and Mind Manipulation with SCP-4987 (A memetic organism with a symbiotic relationship with Marion. It can attack and eat beings of a similar existence if They're is threatened), Can erase the effects of memes and cognitohazards by taking amnesiacs, Transmutation with SCP-7381 (Turns a large cylinder of matter in front of it into antimemetic worms), much more depending on what body he is possessing (Inherits the powers and abilities of whatever body they possess), many other abilities with weaponized SCPs (They stated that they spearheaded 33 separate SCP weaponization projects), likely has resistance against other Illusion Creators and Invisibility users (has consistently caught SCPs that had these abilities where the Foundation had failed), can resist Reality Warping and nullify it with telekill, Mind Manipulation, Possession, Telepathy and various other hax directed at them (Described as an "Anti-Reality Warper", and typically wears Telekill armor. Unfazed by SCP-166 and 531-D's abilitiesand regularly combats and kills Type Greens; they could somewhat resist SCP-239's hax, and entirely resist it with telekill), resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation (Trained to recognize and react to being infected with a meme or antimeme, as far back as their first day as an agent in case their memories are wiped. SCP-4987 passively removes infected memories they has, and attacks hostile ideas/concepts in their head. Lesser mnestics can negate the properties of antimemes), and Possession with mnestic overdose (Completely unaffected by SCP-3125’s abilities) Attack Potency: Large Building level, potentially Higher physically (Comparable, if not superior to Dr. Kondraki, could take over a more powerful body if neccesary), Street Level with normal firearms, Multi-City Block level to Large Town level with SCP-776-ARC (It can create an F-4 Tornado, as well as earthquakes that score at the most a 7.8 on the Richter Scale), much higher with preparation time (With Foundation resources and time, he has access to the PSX820, a direct energy weapon capable of vaporizing 65% of SCP-682's mass. He was able to permanently kill numerous Type Green reality benders with sufficient preparation time, including KTE-9927-Black, which was deemed by the Global Occult Coalition to be an "Immediate Global Threat"), can bypass conventional durability in various ways Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Had fought and kept up with SCP-083-D, who had fought on even terms with SCP-076-2) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human, potentially Higher Striking Strength: Large Building Class, potentially Higher Durability: Large Building level (Took hits from Kondraki, and survived encounters with SCPs that would have otherwise killed him), potentially Higher Stamina: High (Wasn't tired after pursuing Kondraki through the greater part of a containment site), potentially Higher Range: Standard Melee Range with SCP-963 and SCP-4987, extended melee range with SCP-1023-ARC, several meters with SCP-515-ARC and SCP-291-1,several dozen meters with most firearms, SCP-7381 and The Atomic Revolver, Several hundred meters with SCP-776-ARC Standard Equipment: Various firearms, amnestics, SCP-4987, SCP-7381, a colony of SCP-408, SCP-515-ARC, their sabre, SCP-963, SCP-427, The Atomic Revolver, various telekill firearms, bladed weapons, and armor, SCP-1023-ARC and other weaponized SCPs Intelligence Likely Supergenius (Has the combined intelligence of Dr. Bright, Clef, Kondraki and Marion Wheeler, all of whom are genius' in their own right with dozens of years of experience each) Weaknesses: 963 needs to physically touch a being in order for them to possess them. If 963 is somehow destroyed, he would be permanently dead. Mnestic overdose kills them through an overload of memories within hours. If the pheromone that keeps 408 under their control is somehow negated, they would be unable to contact them or maintain any Illusions. They can only use 427 for a limited time (An hour) before it adversely affects them. SCP-776-ARC relies entirely on chance, and produces random effects (see powers and abilities), some higher level reality benders can bypass much of their natural resistance to Reality Warping and other hax. When not trying to push an agenda, they actively try to find a way to end their life. |-|Low Tier Keter SCPs= Tier: High 8-C, possibly 8-B, potentially Higher, 2-A via The Thorn Name: Zvjesdin Origin: SCP Foundation (Composites) Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Keter Class Anomalous Entity, Son of Adam and Hawwah, Former Protector and Champion of the People of the Two Trees, Keter-class anomalous Arkika-class nuclear-powered icebreaker, Endothermic Pack-based Predator, Keter Class Anomalous Weapon, Amalgam Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 2), High resistance to pain, Can summon weapons from a pocket dimension, [Skilled swordsman, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Berserk Mode, Resurrection via SCP-076-02 (Though this takes anywhere from 6 hours to 25 years and thus would not be combat applicable), Immortality (Type 1), Resistance to Age Manipulation (Was unaffected by an SCP that aged humans to death in minutes) and Mind Manipulation (Resisted the psychic influence of SCP-668), Non-Corporeal (Is made entirely of darkness), Darkness Manipulation (Able to attack and consume any thing casting a shadow upon it, and is able to do so even with shadows as minute as those created by putting fingers together while wearing hyper-reflective gloves and from lifting a foot one centimeter off the ground while in a brightly illuminated room), Prehensile tentacles, Can walk on walls and upside down, Corrosive stinger fluid, Fire Manipulation (Is enveloped in and can shoot fire), Corrosion Inducement (Can corrode any solid matter it touches), can phase through nearly any material, Portal Creation, Can drag prey into its pocket dimension, possible Teleportation, Adaption, Regeneration (High), Poison Manipulation (It's wingtips are covered in a neurotoxin that stimulates every nerve in the targets body as well as other stimulants to keep the target from passing out too quickly), Pain Manipulation (It's neurotoxin stimulates every nerve in the targets body), Sound Manipulation/Absorbption (Absorbs any form of sound and uses it to grow),Size Manipulation (Uses sound to grow in size), Enhanced Senses (Enhanced hearing), Vocal Replication (Can imitate a humans speech and voice perfectly, even without hearing them speak), Mind Manipulation (SCP-939 exhales an Amnestic (referred to as "AMN-C227") that causes temporary anterograde amnesia, inhibiting memory formation for the duration of exposure and for an average of 30 minutes after the exposure, and that causes disorientation and mild hallucinations when the exposure ends), Matter Manipulation (Decontructs unnatural objects on a quantum level), Energy Absorption (Absorbs the energy released from it's Deconstruction). Duplication (Can multiply with sufficient energy, or by releasing eggs to fill available space), the ship is manned by Non-Corporeal beings made of Radiation, Radiation Manipulation (Constantly emits varying levels of neutron and Cherenkov radiation near itself. It is powered by several nuclear reactors. Can generate transparent humanoid beings producing ionizing radiation on other ships), Shapeshifting, Technological Manipulation, Creation (Spontaneously creates materials needed to maintain itself and can configure parts of itself into weapons, with the ship randomly changing size and shape), Resistance to extreme heat (Was unfazed from severe thermal damage), Acid Manipulation (spits out a corrosive red substance alongside its eggs), Can liquefy human flesh through an unknown process, Stealth Mastery (They are a species of opportunistic hunters that are able to regularly prey on humans, and were able to even sneak up on and take out covert operations agents), Eggs are Resistant to acid and likely high temperatures, Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SCP Category:Characters